This invention relates to projection screens for displaying projected images, and, more particularly, to coating compositions used for projection screens.
Projection screens for displaying projected images are well known in the art. Such projection screens include, for example, white fabric front projection screens. A typical flat surface, like, for example, a wall, may also serve as a projection screen. A projection screen diffuses the light generated by a projector, providing for the display of a projected image which is reflected back to the viewer. It is desired that a projection screen provides for display of a projected image, and that the projected image has optimal quality, clarity, and appeal. However, projected images displayed on conventional projection screens are typically dull, lacking vivid color, adequate brightness, and good contrast.
The image quality of a projected image also decreases as the overall brightness of the room increases. Generally, low light or dark conditions are required for viewing a projected image. In contrast, in daylight or in a well-lit room, it is often difficult to view a projected image as the projected image fades and becomes indistinct. In such daylight or well-lit lighting conditions, if a projected image is able to be viewed, the projected image is typically pale and lacks adequate brightness and contrast. One way to overcome the problems of viewing projected images in a daylight or well-lit room is to decrease the ambient light in the room where the projected image is being viewed. A decrease in ambient light may be achieved in a room that does not have windows (like a movie theater), but is not always possible, such as, for example, when viewing a projected image in an room where ambient light is required for other functions in the room, or where it is not possible to adequately block light entering the room from windows. In addition to the foregoing, conventional projection screens are typically bulky, difficult to install, and relatively expensive. In summary, current projection screen technology for display of projected images is less than optimal in a variety of environments.
Thus, there is a need for a projection screen that can display a projected image with the projected image having optimal quality, clarity, brightness, and overall appeal. There is also a need for a projection screen that permits accurate reproduction of projected images under a variety of lighting conditions, including daylight conditions or well-lit conditions. Furthermore, there is a need for a projection screen that is inexpensive and easy to install.